Her Denial,His Persistence
by MusicIvory
Summary: "I know you like me." My eyes widened 'I know that voice anywhere' I turned around and saw him leaning in the lockers "Natsume, early in the morning your arrogance and conceitedness are going high way up." He smirked at me and said,"Are you still playing hard to get?" and cross his arms. Second Chapter Up
1. Chapter 1

Music Ivory

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice

Hi guys don't forget to read and review :)

***^* Her Denial,His Persistence *^***

**Chapter One: String**

**Mikan's POV**

I glance on my watch and it says 7:30am and I guess I'm still early for class. I turned to the left and head to my locker. It's the 2nd week of my Junior year and still same old me.I was busy getting my books, preoccupied with the thoughts of how I should keep my grade up. Didn't know that somebody was behind me and slowly whispered in my ear;

"I know you like me."

My eyes widened. I know that voice anywhere! I turned to my right and saw him leaning on the lockers.

"Natsume, early in the morning your arrogance and conceitedness are going high way up."

He smirked at me and said,"Are you still playing hard to get?" and crosses his arms to his chest.

I chuckled, "Playing hard to get eh? Sorry to burst your bubble Mister but I'm not interested in you."

I slammed my locker close and walked away from him. I heard his footsteps behind me and rolled my eyes.

'I walked faster and so did he.'

'I stopped, he stopped.'

'I walked, he walked.'

'I turned around, he stopped.'

I glared at him and said "Stop following me, Hyuuga."

He smirked "Sorry to burst your bubble Miss but we have the same class, no I mean the same classes."

I almost pulled out my hair with frustration and I just continue to where I'm heading to. As I got inside the classroom, my classmates greeted my good morning and I responded with a nod and a greeting. I sat on my seat which is by the window and totally forgot the fact that he is my seatmate. I swear, why does he do this? He even switch classes. I just want to bang my head on the wall. Does he have any shame? Blurting out those words as if he is assured by it.

"Morning seatmate." He greeted me with a smile. Ugh speaking of the devil.

I clenched my fist "Why? Why must all of people I have to seat with you?" I turned to him "Did you bribe the teacher or something?"

"Maybe or maybe not." he said and continue "and maybe it's fate."

"Again Hyuuga you and your fate talk again." I face away from him.

"Why don't you just go out with me?" he poked my shoulder and shrugged it off.

"No, Hyuuga."

"Just admit it, you like me."

"In your dreams Hyuuga."

"Fine be that way Mikan, You know I'm not gonna give up on you." he said.

"_I know" _I muttered.

"Did you say something?" he asked

"Nothing." I respond.

Then Hyuuga put his head down to sleep again.

The door opened and revealed our homeroom teacher "Ah good morning my lovely students! How was your weekend? Well should we start an activity again? It's the first day of the second week!"

I swear Mr. Narumi's antics could be a good thing or a bad thing. I looked around and saw students groan. The first activity that we had was just getting a paper from his magic box and that will determine who will be our seatmate. At that time Hyuuga isn't in my class yet, he belongs into another class and I was relieved by that. But on the third day of the week, the boy who was supposed to be my seatmate for the quarter was seated in front row seat and me? Stuck with Hyuuga sitting next to me.

"Here with me is a box"

by then Hyuuga stirred and woke up. Narumi continued-

"each student will pull out a string and on the other end would be your partner for the year. But first let's separate boys will be on the left side of the classroom and girls on the right."

We started to separate ourselves and each of us waited for our turn to get the string.

I was hoping that I don't get Hyuuga this time.

Then, when everybody has their own string. Mr. Narumi said to pull the string and find the other end.

And oh guess who it was on the other end?

I consider myself as the unluckiest girl today.

I looked down to the string and glared at it.

Realized it was useless-

As if anything is going to change.

I sigh, Stuck with the Hyuuga again huh?

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Music Ivory

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice

Hi guys don't forget to read and review :)

Forgive me for the grammar and punctuation mistakes.

* * *

***^* Her Denial,His Persistence *^***

**Chapter Two: Admiration**

**Mikan's POV (Lunchtime)**

After three periods, I feel exhausted. Natsume's Antics of getting my attention has earned me a detention in Jin-Jin's class. That prick. I was going to have another bite of my burger when Sumire called my attention and asked-

"Mikan why don't you just go out with him?" I looked up to Sumire and realized all of my friends are looking at me.

"I thought you like him Sumire? Why don't you go out with him?" I replied and took a bite of my burger.

"I do like him, but I have Mochu. Besides-" she paused and continue,

"Wait- Mikan don't change the subject. You know, we know, and everybody knows that he will pursue you no matter what it takes."

"Please Sumire, don't remind me." Sumire just rolled her eyes.

Anna poke me in the shoulder "Mikan-chan, since the last time we set you up a blind date with him he keeps on trying and trying to get your attention and as well affection."

"Too bad he's not gonna get it." still eating my burger.

"Give him a chance Mikan, it's not like the whole man race are the same as _him_." as Nonoko put her hand on my shoulder for reassurance and smile.

I sigh and said "I'll think about it." Anna and Nonoko squealed became of my reply.

After I finish my burger I bid my goodbyes to my friends and headed outside. I was walking to the English department I can't help to remember the time when I met him-

**Flashback**

"Sumire, I feel like backing out." I muttered to her.

"Nope Mikan, you promise me you won't back out this time. Your almost ready, we just have finish your make up and we're done." as she put a pink lip gloss and applied blush on my cheeks.

"Do I even know this guy Sumire?" I asked her.

"I don't know." she replied and saw her smirked.

When she was finish she told me to go outside after I put on my sandals. That was odd how will I know where the blind date is? She didn't even tell me anything! I rush to the door hoping I could catch up to her and ask. But as I opened the door, a man with crimson eyes holding a bouquet of light pink roses is standing in front of me.

"Your Mikan right?" the man asked me.

"Yes, Why?" I replied and stare at him. Then he smiled and grab my right hand slowly and place a kissed on it. By this time I was blushing furiously. He's still holding my hand close to his lips then his captivating crimson eyes averted to me and said "I'm Natsume and I will be your date for tonight."

**End of flashback **

I find myself blushing by that flashback. 'Gosh calm down mikan! It is just one of his romantic gesture that night to get me!" I scolded myself. I huff and puffed and brought both of my hands to my cheeks. I begin slapping my cheeks playfully to bring myself back to reality.

"Mikan you shouldn't blush like that for him." I muttered to myself.

"It was just one of his romantic gestures" I continued

"And it-"

"Thinking about me Mikan?"

My eyes widened for the realization 'Oh god did he hear me?' I turned around to look for him but he's not there.'Yup maybe its just my imagination!' or so I thought.

"Up here Mikan!" I found him, sitting in a tree branch.

"Hyuuga" then he jump off the branch and walk towards me.

"So, thinking about me?" I raised my brow

"What made you think that Hyuuga." and cross my arms to my chest.

"Natsume."

"What?"

"Call me Natsume."

"No, you know me. I call you Hyuuga."

"Natsume."

"Stop it Hyuuga." and he grab my wrist.

"Stop calling my Hyuuga, call me Natsume." He's gazing right at me.

" And if I don't?"I replied to challenge him.

"I'll kiss you." I was taken aback. I took a step backward and planning to yank my wrist away from him but his other hand wrap around my waist. I have no way to run! His next motion made my heart to beat faster! He was leaning with his eyes looking still locked to me.

"Okay! Okay! I'll call you N-"

"Call me what?"

"Nat-Natsume." by that he let me go and turned his back on me. He started to walk away and turned. Still standing to the same ground and clenching my chest while looking down.

"Mikan."

I looked up.

"If you don't hurry up you'll be late to class"

Freaking Natsume.

* * *

Thank You to the people who reviewed, favorite, alert, and read this story.

Oh I've also edited chapter one :) and Thank you to silly-hime for the advice :D

I need a beta reader D:

See you soon :)


End file.
